


Memory of the Sea

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [26]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Atlantis, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regaining memories of a past life can be a mixed blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of the Sea

Standing alone on the quarter deck of the _Retribution_ , Alice Kennedy (formerly Archie) gazed out at the open sea. It had been only a few days since Glaucus, in cat form, had used a healing crystal to save him from dying from an otherwise fatal wound. In doing so, he had caused Archie to be transformed, and also restored his--her--memory of a prior life as Thalassa, eldest princess of Atlantis's House Critias.

She had been betrothed to Cetus, a noble from the House Gigas. However, Cetus was secretly a member of a power-hungry rebel movement known as the Dark Tide. The night before her wedding was to take place, agents of the Dark Tide murdered the majority of the Kings, including Thalassa's father and that of her lover, Prince Triton of House Timaeus. Upon learning of their deaths, Cetus revealed his allegiance, killed his own father, and attempted to force himself upon Thalassa. Triton had come to the rescue, and had slain Cetus, but at the cost of his own life. Unable to heal Triton, and unwilling to live without him, Thalassa had killed herself.

Along with her memories, Alice regained the healing powers she had possessed in her past life, as well as the ability to transform into Healer Princess Cerulea. But neither regaining her memory nor her powers could erase the pain of what she had endured.

"What ails you, Thalassa?"

Turning, Alice saw Horatio approaching. As Glaucus had explained, Horatio was the reincarnation of Prince Triton. Upon regaining her memories, her feelings for him had resurfaced. After all, despite her engagement to the traitorous Cetus, Triton was the man she really loved. He had loved her as well, and had died saving her from Cetus.

"I remember how Cetus tried to force himself upon me, and how you died stopping him."

"Yes, but he's long dead. His reincarnation never had the chance to remember. I killed him in a duel, remember."

"That's true." Alice hugged herself. "But not before he...before he..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Not even death could protect me from that bastard."

"Shh, shh," Horatio put his arms around Alice. "It's all right. He's gone for good now." Gently, he lifted her head, gazing into her eyes. "You're stronger than this. We both know that."

"Thank you, Horatio," Alice murmured softly. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."  
\-------------------  
A few days later...

"Halt! In the name of France, I order you to surrender. Do so now, and your lives may be spared. For I am Solar Saint Claire, a champion of the French people, and punisher of her enemies!"

Upon seeing the golden-armored woman standing upon the deck of the enemy ship, Horatio and Alice glanced at each other and nodded. Clasping hands, they leapt down from the crow's nest, transforming as they fell. Once they landed, Horatio--now Mystic Swordsman Oceanus--drew his sword.

"I am Mystic Swordsman Oceanus, a champion of the British people!"

"I am Healer Princess Cerulea, a champion of the British people!"

"And we shall not surrender to you. Prepare for battle!"

**Author's Note:**

> -This takes place between _Retribution_ and _Loyalty_.  
>  -Triton and Thalassa's backstory is loosely based on that of Endymion & Serenity  
> -In case it's not obvious, Cetus was reincarnated as Jack Simpson. Simpson never regained his memories, being killed before he had the chance to remember. Horatio began to remember soon after.


End file.
